


To Be Loved

by Narraukoiel



Series: Supernatural Poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraukoiel/pseuds/Narraukoiel
Summary: Crowley deserved to be lovedPoetry





	To Be Loved

* * *

 

I was worth five pigs at least 

But you…

Even my own mother did not want me 

Although I was just a child 

And I just…

I want to be loved

I deserve to be loved

 

Have I not proven myself yet 

To you?

But you still treat me as an enemy 

Though I have been on your side 

And I just…

I want to be loved

I deserve to be loved

 

Will you mourn my sacrifice? 

You big

Beautiful lumbering piles of flannel 

I know where to place my bets 

And I just…

Bye boys…

##  **I deserved to be loved.**

 

****


End file.
